Ulrichasha
by lyokogenie
Summary: Parody of Inuyasha. Ulrich is a hanyou looking fr the shikno no tama. When he meets Yumi a girl from the future what will happen?
1. Cast

Ulrichasha Cast:

Inuyasha- Ulrich (Code Lyoko, half dog-demon)

Kagome- Yumi (Code Lyoko)

Shippo- Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

Miroku- Odd (Code Lyoko)

Sango- Krys (OC)

Kirara- Amanda (OC)

Sesshomaru- Larva (Vampire Princess Miyu, Dog Demon)

Jaken- James (OC)

Izayoi- Alisa (OC, Ulrich's mom)

Kaede- Aelita (Code Lyoko)

Kikyo- Bloom (Winx)

Naraku- Xana (Code Lyoko)

Kagura- Missy (OC)

Kanna- Sissi (Code Lyoko)

Rin- Miyu (Vampire Princess Miyu)

Koga- William (Code Lyoko)

Hojo- Sora (KH2)

Xana's incarnation- Assorted villains

Other characters- Assorted people

**Me: I know I didn't get everyone. I will have a cast list for the movies.**

**Ulrich: Why are you having mostly Code Lyoko in here?**

**Me: 1, Odd fits Miroku, 2, you can wield a sword, 3, Yumi in my story will fit Kagome, 4, you are just like Inuyasha, and 5. Krys my OC is like Sango.**

**Yumi: Read and Review.**


	2. The girl over came time

**Me: The first chapter and the meetings of Ulrich, Bloom, Aelita, Aiko, Danny, Hiroki, Yumi, and ****Ja-Ka**

In a village, everyone is wearing an old fashion Toonan clothes. It is the start of our story. This is where everything is possible. The Avatar era, this is when demons, half demons, and human co-exist in the world. The village people are running away.

Man 1: Ulrich!

A boy with silver hair, dog ears, he is wearing a full body samurai outfit, with brown shoes, and a brown kimono top made with fur of the fire rat. He is Ulrich Stern, a Hanyou, and one of the heroes in the story. He was not always the nicest of people we start with his day when something bad happens. Ulrich is breaking through a net. He dodges cross bow, arrows, and grappling hooks. Ulrich lands in a hut. The hut has the Lyoko No Tama, known as Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. The Jewel can grant one wish, increase demon strength, and in the wrong hands, in will be tainted, but in the purest soul it will be purified. Ulrich grabs the Jewel. The townsmen enter the hut, the use arrows to try to hit Ulrich. The arrows missed him, and hit the lanterns that were lite! Ulrich jumps out of the hut and watches it burn into flames.

Ulrich: So there! Finally a way for me to become all demon at last!

Ulrich is going to the Sacred Tree or the God tree, by some. A girl in a blue shirt and shorts and wings is pointing a bow and arrow at Ulrich. This is Bloom, a powerful priestess, former lover to Ulrich, and a master with a bow and arrow.

Bloom: Ulrich!

Bloom fires the arrow. The arrow hits Ulrich on his shoulder with the Jewel in it. The impact made him drop the jewel. Bloom is still in the pose when she fired the arrow.

Ulrich: Bloo… Bloom… How could… I thought…

Ulrich faints on the tree. Bloom goes to the Jewel. Bloom is badly injured for some unknown reason, but we'll find out later, what happened. The town's folk walk to Bloom, even Aelita; Bloom's younger sister. Aelita is wearing a pink skirt, a pink shirt, pink shoes, grey leggings, and she has pink hair.

Aelita: Big sister.

Sokka: Lady Bloom that wound!

Aelita: You're hurt really badly!

Bloom: I forgot who I am. And now see why all for this the Sacred Jewel.

Bloom can't hold on for much longer.

Aelita: You're in pain. Let someone…

Bloom: I won't be able to feel it much longer. And so I give this to you. The Lyoko no Tama, which you must burn with my body. It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse it.

Bloom dies.

Aelita: Sister Bloom. Sister Bloom!

The villagers burn Bloom's body and the Jewel.

Bloom: *Thinking* I shall take it with me. To the other world.

In the modern era, in Toonan, in a house, in the living room there is a girl in black and she had black hair. She is with her grandfather, Danny. She is holding up a replica of the Lyoko Jewel, the girl's name is Yumi; unknown to her, she is the reincarnation of Bloom, the sister of Hiroki, she has the Lyoko No Tama in her and about to be fifteen. Her family owns a shrine.

Yumi: The Lyoko No what?

Danny: Lyoko No Tama, my girl. The Jewel of Four Souls.

Yumi: You don't actually think tourist will buy these dumb keychains, do you?

Danny: That is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel.

The family cat, Omi is playing the keychain in Yumi's hand.

Danny: *Clears throat* As I was saying. That crystal is the replica of an ancient jewel which…

Omi is still playing with the jewel.

Danny: The jewel…

Yumi: You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?

Danny: *Laughs* I plan to wait another day.

Yumi: So you do remember! Hand it over.

Danny hands Yumi a mummified hand.

Danny: That is an authentic mummified hand for a water mermaid. Which…

Yumi: Here Omi, eat.

Yumi hands Omi the hand. Omi takes it in his mouth and walks away with it.

Danny: That's an antique!

Danny falls to the ground trying to get the hand.

Yumi: *Thinking* Replica this. Authentic that. Here everything's got a story.

In the kitchen, Danny, Yumi, Hiroki, and Aiko are eating.

Danny:… This is why these pickles are full of history.

Yumi: Not half as full as you are.

It is nighttime, and we see the well house.

Yumi: *Thinking* The 1,000 year old sacred tree. Legend of the hidden well, I've heard these stories all my life. And I've never believed a word of it. That is 'til today, my fifteenth birthday.

It is morning, Yumi is walking out of her house in a black skirt, a white and black sailor's shirt.

Yumi: I'm leaving.

Yumi stops when she sees Hiroki with a bowl of food near the well house.

Yumi: Hey, what are you doing?

Hiroki: Nothing.

Yumi: You're not supposed to play in there.

Hiroki: I'm not, it's the cat.

Yumi: Did he go down to the well?

Hiroki: Omi? I don't know where else he can be.

Yumi: So, go down.

Hiroki: But, why do I have to be the one?

Yumi: Because you're the one that's looking for him.

They hear a scratching noise.

Hiroki: Ahh!

Hiroki goes behind his sister.

Hiroki: Something's down there!

Yumi: Uh, yeah, the cat.

Yumi is going to find the cat.

Yumi: *Thinkin* That sound from inside the well.

There is a falling sound. Yumi screams an Hiroki falls.

Hiroki: Omi?!

Omi is purring and scratching his head on Yumi's leg. Yumi picks up Omi.

Hiroki: You make fun of me cause I'm scared?! Then you're all ah.

Yumi: Look who's talking mister 'why do I have to be the one?'

The scratching noise starts again. The well is starting to unseal.

Hiroki: Sis, behind you.

Ja-Ka grabs Yumi, in the process, Yumi let's go of Omi. Yumi is going in to the well.

Hiroki: What's going on?

In the well, Ja-Ka is a Shinma with a snake tail.

Ja-Ka: To be alive, oh, to be alive again. You have it, do you? Give it to me.

Ja-Ka licks Yumi's cheek.

Yumi: What are you doing? Let go!

Yumi uses her spiritual powers.

Ja-Ka: Wretched girl. I must have the sacred jewel.

Yumi's side shines, revealing the jewel.

Yumi: The sacred jewel?

Yumi touches the ground.

Yumi: I guess… I must of… fallen in the well. *Thinking* Maybe I bumped my head.

Yumi sees Ja-Ka's arm.

Yumi: Or maybe not. Either way, I got to get out. Hey Hiroki, are you there? Get gramps!

Yumi has not noticed that there is no roof. Yumi uses the vines on the well to climb out.

Yumi: I can't believe he ran away! When I get my hands on him, it's not going to be pretty.

A butterfly flies down to the well, surprising Yumi.

Yumi: Huh?

Yumi continues her journey out of the well. When she gets out, she sees that she's not in her house anymore or her time.

Yumi: *Thinking*Where's this? I know I fell into the well at the shrine, but…

Yumi gets off the edge of the well.

Yumi: Gramps?! Mom?! Gramps! Mom! Hiroki… Omi…

Yumi is walking, noticing the difference in her surroundings.

Yumi: The shrine is gone.

She sees the Sacred Tree.

Yumi: The Sacred tree.

She runs to the tree.

Yumi: What a relief?! I'm close to home!

She notices Ulrich, still pinned to the tree in a deep slumber.

Yumi: A boy?

Yumi climbs to one of the roots inclosing Ulrich to the tree.

Yumi: What're you doing?

Yumi notices Ulrich's dog ears.

Yumi: These… aren't human ears. I want to touch them…

Yumi messes with his ears.

Yumi: Though maybe I shouldn't be doing that.

Some of the village men are holding bows and arrows.

Ron: You there! What are you up to?!

They shoot the arrows at her. The arrows all miss her, the men grab her and tie her up and bring her to the village.

Yumi: Hey! Why am I tied up?!

Jeremy: A young girl in strange clothing.

Katara: A foreign girl?

Riku: Will there be war again?

Mako: Just before rice-planting season? We're so short as it is!

Nabiki: Perhaps she's an animal in disguise?

Toph: Better a shape-shifter than another war.

The men huddle up.

Yumi: Where is this place?

Harry: Make way for High Priestess Aelita!

Aelita is now a 60 year old lady. She is now wearing a pink full body suit and a skirt. She has grey hair.

Yumi: Now what?

Aelita throws a powder at Yumi.

Aelita: Demon be gone.

Yumi: Hey! Hey! I'm not a demon, ok?

Aelita: Are ye not? Then why where ye found in the forest on Ulrich?

Jeremy: She could be a spy from another village.

Aelita: In that case she would be a fool. You would invade a poor village as ours?

Aelita studies Yumi more. Aelita walks up to her more.

Aelita: Let me have a good look at ye. Look clever girl or be a half-wit.

Yumi: *Thinking* Why you?

Aelita: It's there. But why?

Later, that night, Yumi and Aelita are at Aelita's hut. Aelita is making food. Yumi is rubbing where the ropes where.

Aelita: Stew?

Yumi: Wow that looks great. Real food.

Yumi is eating the food.

Aelita: Bear us no ill will child. For now I know see ye mean us no harm. In these trouble times of war those strange ones well be welcomed by us with distrust.

Yumi: We really aren't in Fictionko, are we?

Aelita: Fic-tion-ko? Never heard of it. Is that where you people are from?

Yumi: Uh, yeah. So I should get going! *Thinking* Though I have no idea how to get back.

Aelita remember her sister's death.

-Flash Back-

Young Aelita: Sister, please you must…

Bloom: Take the jewel Aelita. And see that it is burned with my body.

-End of Flash Back-

Aelita: *Thinking* Fifty years have passed since then.

Ja-Ka is making her way to Yumi. Destroying houses and the village along the way. The alarm bell is ringing, and the village men are heading to Ja-Ka. Aelita and Yumi are looking out of the hut.

Aelita: What's going on?

Sokka: It's a monster!

Ja-Ka uses her tail to push back some of the villagers.

Yumi: It's that thing!

Ja-Ka: Give me the sacred Jewel!

Ja-Ka is trying to attack Yumi.

Aelita: It said sacred jewel. Bear it ye still?

Yumi: Uh… I have no idea. I mean I've heard of the jewel, but I…

The villagers are using their bow and arrows to attack Ja-Ka.

Ja-Ka: I must have it! I must!

Ja-Ka is spinning making her hit everyone.

Yumi: *Thinking* That thing, is after me.

Ron: Spears and arrows, nothing works!

Aelita: We draw her to the dry well.

Yumi: The dry well?

Aelita: In the forest of Ulrich.

Yumi: *Thinking* The well I climbed out of. Which ways the forest? Where the light's shining, right?

Yumi takes off.  
Aelita: Wait.

Ja-Ka is chasing after Yumi.

Yumi: I'll draw it away!

Aelita: She can be seen. But she cannot see in the forest of Ulrich.

Aang: Lady Aelita.

Aelita gets on a horse. Yumi is still running.

Yumi: *Thinking someone will save me, right? They got to. Grandpa! Mom! Anybody! Whoever you are, please somebody help me!

In the forest, on the sacred tree, Ulrich move.

Ulrich: I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me! And it's coming closer.

Ulrich tries to get the arrow out of his chest, but the arrow won't let him, the arrow is glowing. Yumi is running getting closer and closer to Ulrich.

Ja-Ka: You have it! Give it to me!

Yumi is heading up a hill with Ja-Ka still on her tail.

Yumi: I told you I don't have it!

Ja-Ka makes the ground move, when that happens, Yumi flies to the sacred tree.

Ulrich: Hello, Bloom. Playing with bugs now are you?

Yumi sees Ulrich awake from the slumber and Ulrich is not happy to see Bloo… I mean Yumi.

Yumi: *Thinking* Did he just talk?

Yumi is getting up.

Yumi: So, you're alive?

Ulrich: Why you taking so long to kill it? Just do it to her like you did to me. You look pretty dumb there, Bloom. The Bloom I know wouldn't waste her time.

Yumi: That does it. Bloom, Bloom. Whoever she is, she's not me! 'Cause my name is…

Ulrich senses that Ja-Ka is here.

Ulrich: She's here.

Ja-Ka pops out of the tree. Yumi is running away from her. The village men harpoon her.

Isaac: Good! Now pull!

The men pull.

Yumi: So, I was saved.

Ulrich: You're pathetic, Bloom.

Yumi: I'm not Bloom! Look, I'm telling you, I'm not her! Whoever her is?

Ulrich: And I'm saying you gotta be her! 'Cause if you're not, there's no way you could smell so…!

Ulrich smells her.

Ulrich: You're not her.

Yumi: I know. My name's Yumi! Yu-mi!

Ulrich: You're right, Bloom's cuter. Much cuter.

Yumi: *Thinking What'd you…

Ja-Ka grabs Yumi, while Yumi grabs Ulrich's hair.

Yumi: Ah! Let go of me!

Ulrich: OW! You let go!

Ron: Ulrich's revived!

Aelita: *Thinking* How can that be?! The spell should have been hold forever.

Ja-Ka: Give me the sacred Jewel!

Ulrich: *Thinking* The sacred jewel?

Ja-Ka is about to bite Yumi.

Yumi: Stop it!

Yumi purifies Ja-Ka.

Yumi: Hey, I did that before too, in the well.

The villagers & Aelita: *Gasps*

Yumi: But how'd I do it?

The sacred jewel is shining again. This time Yumi notices it.

Yumi: What's happening this time?

Ja-Ka is grabbing Yumi and throwing her into the air. When that happens, the Lyoko No Tama pops out of her tummy.

Yumi: *Thinking* It came out of me. Is that the sacred jewel?

Yumi falls to the ground in front of Ulrich.

Ulrich: Give me the jewel! Quick!

Yumi: What?

Ulrich: Hurry!

Ja-Ka wraps herself around Yumi and the tree.

Ja-Ka: I heard some half demon spot the sacred jewel. It's you, isn't it?

Yumi: *Thinking* What is he?

Ulrich: That's all I need to rip your scaly hide. Anymore will be a waste of my time.

Yumi: Listen, you talk big, but can you back it up. Can you or not?

Ja-Ka: What can he do? There like that, or for you in that matter? You're powerless to stop me. You're helpless, the both of you.

Ja-Ka eats the jewel.

Ulrich: Don't you dare!

Aang: What should we do, Lady Aelita?

Ja-Ka is re-arming.

Yumi: Look, it's re-arming.

Ja-Ka is getting her full power back.

Ja-Ka: At last! My full power is complete.

Ja-Ka is crushing Yumi.

Yumi: It's crushing me!

Ulrich: He, can you pull out this arrow?

Yumi: Huh?

Ulrich: Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?!

Yumi: I… I don't know.

Aelita: Nah, child. Once the arrow is removed then Ulrich will be free to destroy us all!

Ulrich: Don't be stupid! You old hag! At least with me you got a chance! Whereas that thing is going to eat you! And what about you, are you ready to die yet?

Yumi: *Thinking* I don't know what I should do. But…

Yumi grabs the arrow.

Yumi: I chose to live!

Yumi pulls the arrow out of Ulrich.

Aelita: It's gone! My sister's spell vanished.

Ulrich is pulsing.

Yumi: U... Ulrich?

Ulrich: *Laughing*

Ja-Ka squeezes the tree more. Ulrich loosens up the grip. Yumi falls backwards.

Ja-Ka: Why you?

Ulrich: Nasty hag!

They attack each other.

Ulrich: Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

Ulrich cuts Ja-Ka to pieces. Ja-Ka 'dies', while Yumi is surprised.

Yumi: Now I know, he is strong.

Ja-Ka's tail is still moving.

Yumi: It's still moving!

Aelita: Find the glowing flesh, that's where the jewel is. It must be removed at once, unless the flesh of Ja-Ka's flesh revives.

Yumi: Wow, wow! Tell me you're joking!

Yumi looks for it.

Yumi: There it's that one!

Aelita walks to the flesh with the jewel in it, Aelita then takes it out. Ja-Ka's skin turns to bone. Aelita hands Yumi the sacred jewel.

Yumi: Huh?

Aelita: Only ye may possess the sacred jewel. *Thinking* Ye who resembles the dead Bloom.

Yumi: But how'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel wanted by demons?

Ulrich steps on Ja-Ku's bones.

Ulrich: Exactly, humans can't use it! So, why bother to keep it?! If you hand over the jewel right now, I won't have to bother start sharpening my claws on you.

Yumi: What?! *Thinking* What?! You mean he's not the hero?!

**Me: Chapter one finished!**

**Yumi: Oh, will I sit Ulrich?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Bloom: When will I enter again?**

**Me: How'd you? Hey, I'm the author, you just can't barge in the story or in the bottom whenever you like!**

**Ulrich: Uh… Bloom, the author is pretty mad.**

**Me: Shut up! This is between me and Bloom!**

**Yumi: Uh, LG, shouldn't you just, uh, get on with the story. The sooner you can get to the final act chapters the sooner Bloom can die.**

**Me: Fantastic idea! I'll start real soon!**

**Aelita: Yumi, uh, what was that?**

**Yumi: Nothing.**

**Ulrich: The sooner LG finishes this the less we have to hear the author and Bloom fight.**

**Aelita: Get on with the story!**

**Me: Read and Review!**


	3. seekers of the sacred jewel

**Me: The second chapter! I will get this done soon!**

**Ulrich: What happened to Bloom?**

**Me: Oh, she's in a pretty good place right now.**

_In the closet._

**Bloom: When I get my hands on her!**

**Korra: Sorry, you don't want to anger LG.**

**Bloom: What's she do to you.**

**Korra: Nothing, she promoted me to head guard, and my duty is to make sure you don't try to leave.**

_Back to the other cast._

**Yumi: She's in the closet, isn't she?**

**Me: Yep. That should teach her about not to come into the story whenever she wants.**

We left off in the fanfiction when Ulrich was unsealed from the tree, Ja-Ka is dead, and the Lyoko No Tama came out of Yumi. Now, Aelita is shielding Yumi and the villagers have their weapons ready.

Aelita: Pay no heed to Ulrich, child.

Yumi: *Thinking* The sacred jewel makes monsters more powerful. Is it cursed?

Ulrich: I hate having to wait! And I hate the smell of you!

Ulrich runs, after Ulrich starts to run, Yumi is running in hopes of out running him. Thank goodness Yumi tripped on one of Ja-Ka's bones, or else she would've gotten hit by Ulrich's Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer.

Ulrich: Want me to scratch your back?

Yumi: You really just tried to hit me just now, didn't you?

Ron: Shoot him, quickly.

The men try to shoot him, but Ulrich breaks the arrows. Ulrich then hits two trees, to hit the men. The villagers run from the fallen trees.

Ulrich: Who do you people think I am? Do you really think you can take me on like I did to that snake?

Bolin: Lady Aelita, I think we might have no chance like the snake

Aelita: Somehow I knew it would come to this.

Aelita pulls out a necklace made out of the beads of subjugation.

Yumi is still running away from Ulrich.

Ulrich: Prepare yourself.

Yumi: Prepare, For what?

Yumi falls and Ulrich uses the Iron reaver, soul stealer move on the ground. You can see the claw marks on the ground.

Ulrich now it's mine.

Aelita is doing a spell that makes the beads go apart and fly to Ulrich's neck.

Ulrich: What the heck are these?

Aelita: Quickly child, the word of subjugation!

Yumi: What word?

Aelita: it matters not. You word has power to hold his spirit.

Yumi runs, she falls of a small ledge. The jewel rolls to a bridge, Ulrich jumps out of the trees.

Ulrich: How can you over power me when you can't sit up?!

Yumi: A word to hold his spirit? But, how will I know which one?

Ulrich lands on the bridge.

Yumi: Uh… Um… Sit Boy!

The beads on Ulrich's neck make him face plant. The word and the sound of the crash echo. Yumi is walking to the bridge.

Yumi: What you'd you know? It worked.

Ulrich gets up, indicating the spell wore off.

Ulrich: What the heck is this thing?!

Ulrich tries to remove it, but the beads won't come off.

Aelita: I'm sorry, Ulrich, but even you lack the power to remove it.

Ulrich: We'll see about that! I'd come up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!

Aelita: The word please.

Yumi: Sit boy.

Ulrich face plants again, but unlike last time, the wood broke making a hole that Ulrich fell though falling into the water below.

Aelita: Well, then, should we head home?

Yumi: That was easy. Wish I said it earlier.

In the morning, the villagers are fixing up the houses that Ja-Ka attacked. In Aelita's hut, Aelita is helping the wound in Yumi's stomach heal.

Aelita: How's that? Perhaps I shall put more unguent oil on your tummy.

Yumi: I notice your fixing the houses that Ja-Ka destroyed. What a pain?

Aelita: Pain yes. And just beginning, now that the Lyoko No Tama is back among us, far worse than Ja-Ka will come to claim it.

Yumi: Far worse than yesterday?

Aelita: Not just demons, there are humans who hearts are evil still and only the jewel has the power to reel their pity grasping ambitions.

Yumi: Speaking of pity. What are you still doing here?

Ulrich is on the ground laying.

Ulrich: I'm waiting for the jewel.

Aelita: With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished. Perhaps, it is the only way we can allow him so close to the jewel.

Yumi: Why do you want the jewel anyway? It seems to me, you're strong enough as it is. What power can the jewel give that you don't already have?

Aelita is getting up.

Aelita: But he's just half demon.

Ulrich punches the floor making it break.

Ulrich: You know what, I'm sick of some dry up old witch I just met talk like she knows me!

Aelita: So, ye don't remember? I thought as much. I'm younger sister to Bloom, she who bound ye to the tree. Aelita.

Ulrich: You're Aelita? So, you're the brat, huh?

Aelita: Fifty years have passed and I've grown old.

Ulrich: if you're this old, Bloom must be pushing 100. Sure glad I don't have to worry about being old, least not for a while.

Aelita: Bloom didn't have to worry either. Bloom died, it was on the same day she shot ye with the arrow.

Aelita is putting more wood in the fire.

Ulrich: I'm sorry to hear it. Not that I really care or anything. That's one less thing for me to worry about.

Aelita: I wouldn't let my guard down just yet, Ulrich. I now know that Yumi is the reincarnation of my sister.

Yumi: Huh?

Aelita: And it isn't just because ye resemble her.

-Flash Back-

The time in the well when Yumi purified Ja-Ka. Then the time when Yumi released her spiritual power during the time Ulrich was sealed to the tree.

-End Flash Back-

Aelita: The jewel of 4 souls was in your body. That alone is proof enough. It's up to ye now child to protect it.

Yumi is walking in the village.

Yumi: *Thinking* Me taking care of this? Who am I kidding?

Riku: She's the reincarnation of whom?

Diego: You got to admit there's something other wordily about her.

Toph: About who?

Aang: They're saying that girl there is really, Bloom.

Sokka: That's Lady Bloom, for those who respect her!

Mako: Me, I knew it was Lady Bloom all along.

Bolin: Lady Bloom has come back as she left.

The villagers are bowing.

Yumi: I got to get out of here.

Yumi runs away. In a tree, Ulrich is sitting in it.

Ulrich: She died. And I never knew.

A fruit is thrown at Ulrich. Ulrich catches it and turns to see Yumi with baskets, of fruit and vegetables.

Yumi: Hey, don't you want to eat?!

Ulrich: Where'd you get all that stuff from?

Yumi: The villagers gave it to me. Why not come down and help me eat it?

Ulrich comes down, Yumi eats, but Ulrich doesn't. Ulrich is just staring at Yumi.

Ulrich: Whatever you're up to, I ain't buying it.

Yumi: Buying what? Listen, it's fair to say you don't like me, right?

Ulrich has a big vegetable in his hand.

Ulrich: Way more than fair.

Yumi: Whatever. It's not even me you dislike, it's this Bloom person.

Ulrich jumps back into the tree.

Yumi: I'm not Bloom, ok? I am Yumi. Can't we just call truths?

Ulrich: Ha! I knew it! What you don't get is that I'm only after the jewel; you're just trying to lure me in a false sense of security!

Yumi: Oh, really? And to make you obey, all I have to do is say the word sit.

Ulrich face plants to the ground.

Yumi: Whoops. Sorry about that.

Ulrich: Oh man.

It is nighttime and Yumi is not asleep yet.

Yumi: It's been two days now, I've been over here. Grandpa, Mom, Hiroki, they must be so worried. I got to get back. One way, or the other.

Yumi finally falls to sleep. Outside, Ulrich is slicing some parrot demons.

Ulrich: they all come because they can smell the jewel. Stinking birds.

In the morning, Yumi is heading to the forest.

Yumi: *Thinking* Ulrich's forest. Dry well. It is how I came here after all. There's got to be some kind of hint how to get home.

Yumi goes into the forest. In the village, Aelita is looking for Yumi.

Aelita: Yumi? Yumi? Yumi?

A couple of villagers run to Aelita.

Ranma: We looked everywhere, but she's not here.

Aelita: Could it be, she's gone off on her own? We spoke of those who seek the sacred jewel. Did we not speak nearly enough?

Ulrich is on a roof listening to the conversation. Yumi is still heading to the well. Unknown to her, a bunch of people are watching her. Yumi sees the well.

Yumi: *Thinking* There. That's the well I came out of!

The people that watched her grab her and take her to their hideout. The put her on the floor hard.

Yumi: Ow!

Bruce: Hey, boss! We caught the girl like you said.

Billy: Ha! Her kimono is shorter that mine. You're going to catch a cold if you go out like this.

Billy tugs Yumi's skirt. Yumi gets up.

Yumi: Don't plat with that! It will rip!

Grim: What's the matter princess? Our hands too dirty for you?

Brick: Marry me and I'll buy you a new one. *Laughing*

Yumi: Stop laughing.

Willy is in a corner.

Willy: Hand over the jewel, right now.

Yumi: *Gasps*

Willy stands up, he walks over to Yumi. When he gets to her, he pulls out his sword. Bruce and Brick are holding Yumi's arms so she won't escape.

Brick: Hey, boss, try taking it off in one strike like a dandelion.

The two men push her closer to the leader.

Yumi: let go.

Bruce: Stop squirming.

Willy strikes Brick.

Brick: Why'd you do that for?

The gang and Yumi run away from Willy's attack. Willy hits many things.

Oogie Boogie: Boss! Boss, where you aiming?! She's who you want.

Oogie and Xana push Yumi closer to Willy.

Yumi: Wait! Wait! Can't you see there's something wrong with your boss? Now get your butts in gear or next time it might be you. Do I have to tell you everything?

They duck from the slash of the sword. They run, duck from Willy and the sword.

Yumi: *Thinking* Here I am in Avatar Era, Toonan. Playing Duck, duck, goose, with an 8 foot troll.

Outside, Ulrich is trying to sniff out Yumi.

Ulrich: Stupid girl I don't care where she goes, but she took the jewel with her!

Ulrich caught her scent. Back in the hideout, Willy is cutting down statues and the place. Blocking the entrance. Oogie Boogie gets hurt.

Yumi: You ok?

Grim: We got to go around.

Yumi helps Oogie stand.

Oogie: Thanks.

Willy: Give me the jewel.

Yumi: *Thinking* He's after the jewel. I wish I didn't have it.

Yumi thinks about what Aelita said before she left.

Yumi: Maybe I should of listened.

The group that's running away from Willy quietly and carefully makes their way around.

Yumi: I'll worry about that later.

They stop. Yumi walks, and the other in Willy's gang run.

Yumi: Thanks for nothing!

Willy swings the sword. The running away people run, and Willy hits a wall.

Yumi: Right. Take him.

Yumi hands Oogie to Grim. Yumi takes the jewel and throws it outside.

Willy: The jewel, give it to me.

Yumi: The wall! Push it out! All at once.

Willy's group slam into the wall, nothing came out.

Bruce: Sorry boss, no good.

Yumi: What?! I'm not your boss!

Willy is about to slash Yumi. Ulrich jumps in from the window and he breaks the blade.

Yumi: *Thinking* Ulrich.

Ulrich kicks and punches Willy. The group that smashed into the wall runs out,

Bruce: See you, boss.

Yumi: I can't believe you actually came.

Ulrich: Is it safe? Where's the jewel?

Yumi: Jewel?

Ulrich: Oh, no! Tell me you did not just say that?

Willy gets up. Ulrich covers his nose.

Ulrich: Eew! What is that smell? It smells like rotting meat or…

Ulrich sees one of the parrot demons are in Willy's chest.

Yumi: What's that?

Ulrich: How much are you betting that bird ripped out his living heart out and made himself a home?

Yumi: I knew there was something wrong. The bird made him a puppet.

Ulrich: Parrots don't fight on their own when there dead bodies. They ain't so tough, but they are nasty.

Ulrich puts his hand through Willy's chest to the parrot. The bird flies out of the hut.

Yumi: It's getting away! Aren't you going after it?

Ulrich: Maybe you haven't noticed, but the world's full of monsters. You want me to go after them all?

Yumi: But…

Ulrich: No but, you want to start doing the fighting? Be my guest!

The parrot picks up the jewel. Ulrich and Yumi are making their way up the debris.

Ulrich: In the meantime, where's the jew...

The parrot is making off with the jewel

Ulrich: Ah! Stupid parrot's making off with the jewel! What's wrong with you?

Yumi: What do you mean what's wrong with me?! Go after it!

Ulrich pulls Yumi along. He stops and sees a bow and arrow set. Yumi has the bow and arrow and is on Ulrich's back.

Ulrich: Oh, no, you don't.

Ulrich is jumping on trees.

Ulrich: What are you waiting for? Hurry up and shoot it.

Yumi: Shoot? You're kidding me, right? I never used a bow in my life.

Ulrich is running.

Ulrich: The parrot lives by eating human flesh. If you think that's bad, let it swallow the jewel.

The parrot eats the jewel.

Yumi: Ah! It swallowed it! Fine, I'll try.

Ulrich: Thank you! *Thinking* If she takes out the parrot, then it's her turn.

Yumi gets the bow and arrow set up.

Ulrich: Bloom was a master archer. Take it in one shot!

Yumi: I told you my name's Yumi!

Yumi points the arrow at the bird.

Yumi: *Thinking* Still, Bloom, give me your strength.

Yumi shoots the arrow; it misses terribly, and falls back down. Ulrich falls to the ground.

Yumi: What the? I thought that you said she was a master archer!

Ulrich: She was, it's you that's the cults!

The parrot turns into a thunder bird size bird.

Ulrich: See how big it is? Do it!

Yumi shoots again, like last time the arrow misses. Ulrich stops and lets Yumi off.

Yumi: OW!

Ulrich: I don't care what the old lady said! You! Are! Not! Bloom! You got that? I am so out of here.

Ulrich runs after the bird.

Yumi: Ulrich, wait!

In the village, the villagers are going on without their day. On a bridge, the bid see a little boy. The bid picks up the boys and flies off.

Mom: Somebody help!

Ulrich is nearby on the trees, while the bid is over the water.

Ulrich: looking for you next meal already. You forget you got to get through me.

Yumi runs to the bridge.

Yumi: Ulrich, no! You'll hurt the boy!

Ulrich: Back off.

Ulrich jumps to the bird.

Ulrich: Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!

Pieces of the bird fall in the water with the boy.

Boy: Help me.

Ulrich lands on a rock only to worry about the jewel.

Ulrich: Where did it go? Where's the jewel?

The river carries the boy father and father away. The villagers run to the boy. Yumi takes off her socks and shoes. She then jumps into the river and swims to the boy.

Boy: Help!

Yumi: I'm so glad I took lessons.

Man 3: How can she do that? She's fast.

Mayor: She's an imp! She is a water imp! Not human at all!

Yumi gets the boy and swims to shore.

Yumi: Hang on, I got you.

Man 4: It's back now! What a girl? What a day? What an imp?

Yumi: They say teenage girls get excited.

Ulrich is near the shore.

Ulrich: Save the jewel stupid! The jewel!

The boy and his mom reunite. Yumi refuses.

Boy: Thanks for saving me.

Mom: Thank you. Thank you!

Yumi: it's ok.

The bird revives.

Ulrich: I knew it. It's getting away!

Yumi: It what? Well, I guess you're off the hook for now.

The boy freaks out when the bird's foot is still on it.

Yumi: I know.

Yumi walks to a man.

Yumi: Can I borrow your bow?

Man 6: Sure.

Yumi has the bow and arrow ready.

Ulrich: I doubt she'll hit it.

Yumi is about the shoot the arrow. On the arrow is the foot of the bird.

Yumi: I can do this I know it.

Yumi shoots the arrow.

Ulrich: I get it. She's shooting the foot.

Yumi: *Thinking* The foot can't help, but be draw by the jewel. This almost guarantees that it will be hit.

The arrow hit the bird. There is a light when the bird gets hit. The Lyoko No Tama shatters.

Yumi: Yay!

Ulrich: She hit it!

Yumi: That light? Where's it coming from?

The shards of the jewel travel throughout the lands and only one remains within the bird. With Aelita, she is walking in the village.

Harry: Lady Aelita! Those lights.

Aelita: I don't like the looks of it.

In the forest, Yumi and Ulrich are looking for the jewel no in shards.

Ulrich: Are you sure it fell around here?

Yumi: Well, yeah. I mean kind of. Though I'm still kind of worried about that light.

The head of the bird is falling down. Ulrich steps in front of the bird and hits it.

Ulrich: I don't think so.

Out from the head of the bird out comes a shard of the jewel.

Yumi: I hope that's not what I think it is.

Ulrich: And, what do you think it is?

Yumi picks it up.

Yumi: I think it is a shard from the jewel.

Yumi thinks about the arrow and the jewel shattering.

Ulrich: What did you say?!

**Me: I'm finally done with the chapter.**

_**Xana pops out of nowhere.**_

**Xana: Finally, I'm almost mentioned.**

**Me: Fanboy Chum chum, come here.**

**Fanboy: We're here.**

**Me: Please, put Xana in our second closet before I decide to delete him off of the story.**

**Chumchum: Yep.**

**Me: Read and Review.**


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole and Back Again

**Me: Yeah, a couple of more chapters until Beast Boy show up.**

We left off when the jewel shattered, into many different pieces. In Aelita's hut, on the same day the jewel shattered, Ulrich is still surprised that the jewel shattered.

Ulrich: What did you do to it?

Aelita: Stop barking, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Leave it to her to wound up breaking it!

Aelita: Technically it wasn't Yumi who broke it, but the parrot's foot that she attached to her arrow that actually caused it. As ye saw the jewel has now been scattered into many different pieces. One hundred or one thousand. Who knows? However many shards there be, all it will take is one in the wrong hands to bring disaster.

Yumi: I'm so sorry. I had no idea. *Thinking it's all my fault.

Aelita: Yumi and Ulrich, only by working together will the two of ye be able to recover the shards of the jewel.

Yumi jumps up.

Yumi: Huh?

Ulrich: You won't catch me complaining. I'm one of the wrong hands, you were talking about.

Aelita: Oh, my. That I know too well.

Yumi: *Thinking* But I want to go home.

In the morning, Yumi is in a river swimming. She needed to clean off and to clear her mind.

Yumi: *Thinking* How am I supposed to do that, anyway? Ulrich help? Huh!

Yumi pops up out of the water. She sees Ulrich looking at her.

Yumi: *Screams*

Aelita turns her head. Yumi jumps back into the water.

Yumi: Sit boy!

Ulrich face plants to the ground.

Aelita: Are ye alright, Ulrich?

Ulrich: Ah man, I forgot about this stupid necklace or yours.

Ulrich gets up.

Yumi: Serves you right for spying on me, you peeping tom.

Yumi is putting on an outfit like Bloom's priestess clothes.

Ulrich: Shows what you know. The reason I really came…

Aelita holds up the jewel shard.

Aelita: He really came to steal this shard. Am I right, Ulrich?

Ulrich: Think you're pretty smart, you old hag.

Aelita: I see. Ye think to do it alone. Only yond girl can find those shards. While, ye, Ulrich have strength to take them back, once found.

Ulrich: In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here, ain't I? I can put up with anything for the jewel.

Yumi walks in front of Ulrich in the priestess garb. In that, she reminds Ulrich of Bloom.

Yumi: You really hate me, don't you?

Ulrich gets an image of Bloom in his head.

Ulrich: *Thinking* Bloom.

Yumi gets her uniform shirt and dries it over the fire that Aelita has made. Ulrich glare at Yumi and Aelita.

Aelita: what ills ye, now?

Ulrich moves over. Yumi secretly glares at him. In a giant hair ball, Rapunzel wakes up. Rapunzel is a demon that has the power to control her hair to possess people. Her hair can only be seen by those with spiritual powers.

Rapunzel: Oh my, Oh me. Fifty years later and the sacred jewel finally resurface.

Rapunzel gets her comb and combs one of her skulls with hair.

Rapunzel: I almost given up hope. *Laughing*

Back with Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita, they are still near the river. Katara gets Aelita.

Katara: Lady, Aelita.

Aelita: Hm?

Katara: It's my daughter.

Katara told Aelita what happened.

Aelita: I see. Let's head back. I'll be checking on ye two later. Try not to fight.

Katara and Aelita leave.

Ulrich: Hey.

Yumi: Now, what?

Ulrich: Get out of those clothes.

Yumi hits Ulrich with a rock. Ulrich hold the bump forming on his head.

Ulrich: Ow! That hurt!

Yumi: You are an idiot.

Ulrich: I mean get back into your clothes, idiot! I can't stand seeing you in those clothes.

Yumi: Why? Because I look like Bloom?

Ulrich turns his head away.

Ulrich: It's got nothing to do with it.

Yumi: *Thinking* Oh, please. My little brother's more mature. Look! I don't want to do this either! But we got to work together, ok?

Ulrich: I ain't got to do nothing. It's you that needs me.

Yumi: Oh, I get it. So, you don't care if I go home?

Yumi walks to get her clothes.

Ulrich: Where are you going?

Yumi: Why do you care? I'm going home.

Yumi folds her clothes.

Yumi: Goode bye, Ulrich.

Ulrich gets up.

Ulrich: You can't just leave, you!

Yumi is walking towards the forest.

Yumi: My name isn't you! It's Yumi.

Ulrich: Wait, stupid!

Yumi: It isn't stupid, either!

Ulrich: Can you just wait and hear me out?

Yumi: Why? So you can try and stop me?

Ulrich goes to Yumi.

Ulrich: No! So you can give me your jewel shard.

Yumi: Oh? You mean this?

Yumi holds it up.

Yumi: Sit Boy!

Ulrich face plants to the ground.

Ulrich: Why you?!

Yumi: It's Yumi! *Thinking* why that stupid, ignorant, little… He never did once use my name!

In the village, Aelita enters Katara's hut.

Aelita: She collapsed without warning?

Katara: Aye. But she seemed just fine this morning.

Aelita goes in.

Aelita: Well…

Aelita sees Rapunzel's hair.

Aelita: No, stay back.

Katara: Huh?

Kaya gets up, but not wake yet.

Katara: Look, she moved.

Aelita: It looks like hair.

A butcher knife near her flies to Kaya's hand. Kaya thrusts the knife into Aelita's shoulder. Yumi is near the well.

Yumi: That's where I came out.

Yumi looks inside and sees Ja-Ka's bones still inside. Yumi drops her clothes and she kneels down.

Yumi: No way. I can't go in there.

Yumi turns around a sits down.

Yumi: What then?

A leaf falls, but as it falls it splits in half. A hair scratches Yumi's check.

Yumi: That looks like hair!

Rapunzel is on her hair.

Rapunzel: Oh me. You can see it then. My hairs, I mean. Pity, because seeing is not enough.

Yumi: Who are you?

With Ulrich, he is running to the village.

Ulrich: *Thinking* let her go! Better off without her.

Ulrich gets to the village and sees the women with sharp object at their hands.

Ulrich: Well, I shouldn't ask what you are up to.

The women rise up the objects.

Ulrich: Heh! All right! Now this is what I am talking about!

The ladies go after him. In the forest, Rapunzel is controlling the girls with the hair strapped to her fingers.

Rapunzel: How do you do? I'm Rapunzel of the hair. Though you may not needed to bother to remember. Because you'll be dead!

Rapunzel sends her hair to attack Yumi.

Rapunzel: I'll be having the jewel, if you do not mind.

One of her hair grabs the jewel shard. Rapunzel opens it up.

Rapunzel: You naughty, naughty girl. You shattered the jewel. Where's the rest or I'll shall be crossed.

Yumi: You give that back.

Rapunzel: Answer the question. Where is the rest of it?

Yumi: I'm… I'm not sure.

Rapunzel grabs her sword.

Rapunzel: Well, in that case.

Rapunzel jumps off the hair and goes for Yumi.

Rapunzel: I may as well finish you off right now.

Yumi: *Gasps*

Rapunzel misses Yumi, but Yumi falls inside the well.

Yumi: *Screams*

Rapunzel: No fair escaping!

Rapunzel throws her sword inside the well. Rapunzel looks inside the well for Yumi. Rapunzel calls back her sword into her hand.

Rapunzel: That's strange. Come to think of it, so was the girl.

Back in the village, Ulrich is still fighting of the ladies.

Ulrich: I knew something was strange. I recognize these girls from the village. Look is someone going to tell me what's going on! Or do you want another fight! 'Cause that's fine if you do! Just don't expect me to go easy on you.

Aelita is on the ground crawling, but it hurts with the wound on her shoulder.

Aelita: Ulrich, wait. Do not hurt them. It's not their doing!

Ulrich goes to Aelita.

Ulrich: Old Aelita? What happened? You look awful!

Aelita: Do ye always treat an old woman like this.

The possess girls go towards them.

Ulrich: About the girls! It's them or us! And I chose us!

Aelita: But someone else is controlling them. Where's Yumi?! Tell me ye know where she is!

Ulrich: All I know that she said she was going home. What's the big deal, anyways? I can handle this without her.

Aelita: Nay, Nay! Ye must not hurt them, Ulrich.

Ulrich: your heart bleeds in more ways than one, old woman. But if you're planning on seeing tomorrow, we got to do something.

Aelita: Control the strings and ye control the puppets. If not…

A girl attack Ulrich.

Ulrich: I don't see you helping.

Aelita: The hair, Ulrich! Find ye the hair! And they will wake.

Ulrich: Hair? I don't see any hair!

On a tree, Rapunzel is watching.

Rapunzel: Oh me. Oh my. I'll definitely want this one for my collection.

Back with Ulrich, he is fighting off the girls. But all the girls that are possessed, the jump into the air and rise their sharp object and the hair wraps around Ulrich.

Aelita: It's a trap! Ulrich, free the hair!

The hair tightens its grip on Ulrich. The girls circle around him. A girl tries to kill him, but Ulrich jumps away.

Ulrich: Whoever is doing this ain't too smart! Cause even though all tangled up, I don't have to see whose doing this!

Ulrich moves backwards, while Rapunzel loosens the grip. Ulrich falls backwards.

Rapunzel: Perhaps it's time to tie things all up.

Ulrich hits a tree

Aelita: Ulrich!

Rapunzel make hair tie Ulrich to his neck. Ulrich cuts the hair freeing him, and breaking the tree into pieces.

Rapunzel: The hair is slack! The cut was not clean!

Back in the village, Ulrich is gasping for air.

Ulrich: Oh man! I thought I was a goner.

Aelita: And so would ye have been. Were ye normal, Ulrich?

No the village men are possessed. They have their tools with them.

Aelita: Men from the village!

Ulrich: Know something? I'm getting sick of this.

Aelita: Ulrich, save yourself.

Ulrich: Spare me the noble act, will you?

Aelita falls down.

Ulrich: hey, are you ok?! Thanks a lot.

At the tree, Rapunzel is wrapping up her hair. She sees Ulrich's silver hair.

Rapunzel: What pretty silver hair?

Ulrich is running with Aelita on his back to get her somewhere safe.

Ulrich: Hang on tight! You hear?

The hair is wrapped around the pathway.

Aelita: Beware, Ulrich. Less you touch, the hair will…

Ulrich is breaking though the hair.

Ulrich: Hey, did you say something, old woman?

Aelita: not at all.

Rapunzel is using he air to swing to Ulrich.

Rapunzel: He's stubborn, but so fun. And I must positively have this pretty silver hair of his.

In a forest, Ulrich laid Aelita down.

Ulrich: Did I hear that you can see this hair?!

Aelita: Hmm.

Ulrich: can you tell me where it's being pulled from?

Aelita: Don't be observed with me in this condition. Ye must find Yumi.

Ulrich: You mean she can see it too?

Aelita: Aye. And to defeat this foe, ye be needing that power. Without it, ye have no hope.

Aelita falls unconsciousness. In the modern era, Yumi is in the well.

Yumi: Where am I? I'm in the well. This is where I fell when that woman pushed me back.

Danny: But we've been in here a dozen times.

Danny and Hiroki enter the well house again.

Hiroki: But grandpa, I keep telling you, this is where she fell.

Danny: But are you sure you weren't dreaming?

Hiroki: But I wasn't!

Danny shines the light on Yumi.

Yumi: Grandpa?! Hiroki?!

Yumi looks at the scenery outside to show that she is back into her own time.

Yumi: *Thinking* I've come home. Back into my own time.

Danny: You were missing for three full days. The least you could've done was call.

Hiroki: And where did you get those weird old clothes?

Yumi: *Thinking* it's not a dream. I'm really back. I've come home. Grandpa! I was so scared!

Danny: Yumi, what on earth?

Back in the avatar era, Ulrich is digging a grave for Aelita.

Ulrich: There, that should be enough. Well, all things considered, old woman.

Ulrich puts Aelita in, and buries her.

Ulrich: It's the least I can do.

Aelita: I'm resting. Not dead.

Ulrich gets some leaves.

Ulrich: Then think of it as a hiding place. I'll even come back and dig you up. If I remember.

Aelita: Ye promise?

Ulrich gets up.

Aelita: Do not forget, Ulrich.

Ulrich: Ok. I heard you!

Ulrich runs to find Yumi.

Ulrich: Curse that stupid woman! Taking of right when I need her!

In Yumi's time, she is taking a bath.

Yumi: I must be in heaven.

Back with Ulrich, he is running to the well with Rapunzel's hair following him.

Rapunzel: Little girl. Come out; come out, where ever you are.

Yumi is getting out of the bath.


End file.
